Falling for Columbia
by Clover Layland
Summary: Jenny's now gone to college but it's the same one as Nate's;Columbia. But he's got a girlfriend who doesn't know about his blue blood status. Who is also the queen bee of the campus. Who is determined to keep Jenny away from Nate.
1. Chapter 1 Coming to Columbia

Jenny slowly swallowed the lump in her throat. She was here. Where _he_ was. What would he do if he saw her? Jenny knew he didn't know because Dan had deliberately not mentioned it.

Jenny wore a checked blue blouse, light blue skinny jeans with white pumps. Her blond hair was tied back and hidden under a straw hat. She strode forward towards the desk and asked what room she was in.

"Miss Humphrey, you're in room 217. It's in the east block," the woman behind the desk replied. She had hair that desperately needed brushing and a bright red lose shirt and jeans. She had an old green beaded necklace wrapped round her neck.

"Thanks," Jenny replied smiling. "But try maybe a suit for work. You'll look much better."

The woman looked at what she was wearing as if she hadn't understood a word Jenny had said. " Any way welcome to Columbia University."

Jenny walked back outside and instructed her valet wear she wanted her bags. Her dad and Lily were still going strong. There had been a few issues such as when their son Scott came along and hit on Blair. Chuck was pretty pissed off by that, which ended with Scott getting the beating of his lifetime. Blair hadn't minded. She found it quite flattering. Then there was when Dan kissed Vanessa. Serena so wasn't happy. Lily almost had a heart attack when she caught Eric in bed with some guy from NYU, in her and Rufus' bed.

As Jenny walked down the hallway to her dorm, it reminded her of when she use to walk, well strut down the school hallways and everyone gawked at her regardless of what gossip was going on about her. Flicking the key, Jenny opened the door. A tall willowy girl with long dark hair was looking out of the window. She slowly turned to face Jenny.

"Hello again Jenny Humphrey," Agnes Andrews smirked.

"Agnes?" Jenny whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum thought I should get some sort of degree. As if, she wanted to send me away because I shagged her boyfriend," Agnes shrugged.

Jenny looked around, Agnes had suitcases spilling clothes all over the floor. She didn't like how she had acted when she was around Agnes. It had fun-sure, but not cool. With all the partying and shirtless pics. Jenny was sort of relieved _he _had come to rescue her. But Agnes had the 'look at me' factor. That wasn't always good.

"How did you get into this kind of college?"

"I have my sources. And so have you from what I heard. Your dad and that rich woman who lost her husband in that crash."

"Lily" corrected Jenny as she dumped her suitcases on her bed. "Which is my wardrobe?"

"I think there'll be room in there," pointed Agnes as she unpacked a bottle of alcohol. Was you allowed alcohol in the dorms? "Want some Jen?"

Jenny shook her head. "I kind of wanted to check out campus."

Agnes shrugged. "You're right. Why should I stay in here. I'll go check out the bars." Agnes rushed past Jenny clutching her bag and jacket.

Jenny rolled her eyes and left the building and headed towards the grounds where she could sit and watch how college life was meant to go. At the side lines of the path was a bunch of girls telling these other girls what to do. I walked over there, listening closely to what they were saying.

"This is my signature! You don't ever wear these shoes ever again. You hear me?" the tall girl in the middle with mouse brown hair snapped pointing at a girl with wild chestnut hair who nodded and scurried away without her shoes.

"Ecscuse me," interrupted Jenny as she pushed her way towards them. "But aren't they that girls shoes?"

"Which are my signature shoes," the girl replied.

"So? That's how trends start."

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she stepped in front of Jenny. She was at least a head taller than her and towered over Jenny. "I'm Lizzie Barswar. This is my campus."

"Jenny Humphrey."

"Freshamn," Lizzie commented as she looked Jenny up and down. "Stylish. She could be a good accessory with a _lot_ of improvement."

"No thanks," Jenny replied. "I was queen of my high school for two years, and a year as a follower. It was fun, but I really can't be bothered to be bossed about, _or _boss people about."

"Well, you better follow the rules."

"Or else what?"  
"Or else We'll…….Hey sweetie how was it New York?"

Jenny could feel the wind brush past her, forcing a familiar cologne to interrogated her. Looking down, she saw a similar shadow.

He walked past Jenny without even glancing at her and kissed Lizzie. He held her face in his hands. "It was great. You'd love Brooklyn."

Was Jenny's ears deceiving her? Had he just claimed he lived in _Brooklyn?_ He did for a while but as far as she knew he'd spent the holidays in Europe.

"Such a pity my dad doesn't like having guests over."

His dad? Wasn't he still in jail?

"What about you?"

Lizzie grinned "Wonderful, but I missed you. You should really come to Queens."

"I might," he replied kissing Lizzie softly.

Jenny felt herself hyperventilating. He was just a few centimeters away. Lizzie glanced her way. "Sweetie I want you to meet a newbie."

"Sure," he replied as he turned around to see Jenny. He froze. She was here in Columbia. Her long blond hair. Her sweet blue eyes. Her happy gorgeous smile. Her long long legs. Her oh so sexy curves. "Jenny Humphrey."

Jenny smiled. Was it possible that he was more gorgeous than ever. His blondy brown hair flopping across his forehead. His midnight blue eyes darkening. His sharp cheek bones and killer jaw. "Nate Archibald, wondered when I'd see you. Chuck says he'll be visiting to do business."

Nate understood clearly. Chuck wanted to party with booze and girls. It was an obvious he and Blair had broken p-again. Probably because Chuck might've just let his eyes wander a bit too far.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked quickly forgetting about a gobsmacked Lizzie and rushing over to hug Jenny. It felt so good to be close to Jenny. To be hugging her. To be able to smell the strawberry shampoo. Just to touch her meant everything. Jenny was back where he wanted her, in _his _arms.

Jenny felt herself snuggle into Nate's chest but quickly pushed him away remembering Lizzie was watching. It hurt so much just to see him again and that hurt was good.


	2. Chapter 2 Escaping Gossip Girl

"You know each other?" Lizzie asked accusingly as Nate reluctantly let go of Jenny.

"We err, she lives in Brooklyn and I err am friends with her err, brother," Nate stuttered. His feet shuffling awkwardly.

Jenny frowned. He was lying. To his _girlfriend!_ Now wasn't that interesting. Gossip Girl hadn't mentioned anything about this. Had she? When was the last time Gossip Girl had mentioned Nate? Not for a long time. Jenny had been plastered on Gossip Girl every week. Nate had somehow managed to get under Gossip Girls radar. Didn't she say she was going to keep an eyes on them at college? Well, Jenny Humphrey was here now. That was all going to change. Surely Gossip Girl knew Nate was at Columbia as well and she knew Jenny and Nate had a thing.

But it seemed that the Columbia students had never heard of Gossip Girl, thank God.

"Yeah, we're _friends,"_ Jenny cautiously replied. Giving Nate a look saying 'we need to talk'.

Nate looked back with a sheepish grin. "Jenny," Nate exclaimed. "Can I show you around?" Attempting to not notice how pretty she looked, with her flushed cheeks and her oh so sweet lips that were just a kiss away.

"Yeah sure," she grinned back at him, her beautiful smile. Nate fought the urge to groan.

He quickly strode into one of the buildings, without looking back. Jenny was _here! _In Columbia. With no Gossip Girl stalking them. And no protective brother to keep Jenny away. What was he thinking? It would be a betrayal of Dans friendship if he took advantage of Jenny. Oh so gorgeous Jenny. But Dan did forget to mention Jenny was going to Columbia. Was that because he forgot about the estrange incident a few years ago. Fingers crossed!

"Where are we going?" asked Jenny in her honey dripping voice.

"Hang on a second J," he replied as he fiddled with a door. After a few seconds, the door clicked and Nate slowly opened it, making sure no one was there. "We can talk in here Jenny."

Jenny walked past him into the room, her perfume very rich. Nate followed whilst he shut the door. The sun was boring down onto Jenny making her the odd strands from her hair lighter. "How comes she thinks you're from Brooklyn and that your dad doesn't like guests? I thought he was still in you know…jail."

Nate turned a chair round to face Jenny and sat down, slowly avoiding the question. "He erm is." It hurt to even think about his father. Just the memory that he had planned on kidnapping himself and Nates mother shocked him. Nate had gone to see him a few times. But Nate hadn't even seen his father for ages.

Jenny could tell Nate was still hurting over his dad. She shuffles over to him to see how he was feeling. Nate was looking away and staring at a blank wall. Jenny gently placed a comforting hand on his arm. Nate didn't flinch or do anything for while. But he eventually looked down at the neatly manicured hand. "I don't really care anymore. I'm just happy he's still a part of my life. Instead of being in some other country where I can't contact him." Nate took hold of Jenny's fingers and squeezed them before letting them go and moving away.

"Nate," Jenny said softly as she leaned on a desk.

"What?"

"How did you do it?"

"You mean how comes Lizzie is oblivious to who I really am?"  
Jenny nodded as she pulled off her hat. "But also, how comes you're not on Gossip Girl?"

"Ahh, Gossip Girl," Nate shrugged. "I haven't really heard about her for a while. Well, I don't think most of the Columbia students have heard about Gossip Girl."

"So she's stopped sending you her blasts?"

"Yeah. She's completely ignored me."

Jenny looked at him suspiciously then smiled. "You didn't sleep with her did you?"

"What? NO!" Nate snapped shocked that Jenny would think such a thing. Even though he could see she was joking. Nate just didn't like the idea that Jenny would think of him like that. "I guess I slowly faded away."

Jenny giggled. Her phone suddenly beeped. "Hang on Nate!" Jenny quickly took out her new cell phone. "It's from Gossip Girl."

_All you Archibald lovers will be happy to here he is back on my radar. My sources reveal that __**N**__ hasn't been honest with his new queen bee girlfriend (some girl from Queens). _

_Also what about our ex-queen __**J**__? Turns out she's back with who she's has been pining for a while. _

_It's official! Look out ladies __**Chuck Bass**__ is single. Him and former queen __**B**__ are now over. Seems playing games isn't as fun as it once was. When the tables are turned. Looks like __**B**__ knows what to do with a fling. So beware ladies, __**C**__ need some horny girl to wipe his sorrows away. _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Well, there goes my sanity," groaned Nate.

"You'll be fine Nate. Not like anyone here will have heard about Gossip Girl," Jenny shrugged, ignoring the slight comment about herself in the blast. She headed for the door slowly, casually seeing how Nate was feeling. "You coming? Or are you going to hyperventilate for a while?"

"Jenny. You could have gone to Princeton or Yale. Why did you choose this place?" Nate groaned looking away from Jenny.

"Blair sent an application here under my name. I had planned on going to NYU. But when I got accepted, Lily and dad practically ordered me here. Even Dan. Remember how he couldn't go to the college he wanted?"

Nate glanced up at Jenny, his hair flopped across his eye which made him even more gorgeous. "Yes. But we haven't really talked since…you know, the Snowflake Ball."

Jenny froze. She had closed that part of her memory away. For weeks she'd slept with tears on her cheeks and woke up with red eyes. Thank god for make-up. She'd never been asked what happened that night or how she felt. Just like Jenny wanted. "I'm fine with it." Jenny quickly opened the door slightly but got pulled back by Nate who was clasped her wrist.

"It was for the best J," Nate whispered.

Jenny felt her heart beat increase. She hadn't been this close to him for ages. Boy did it feel good. Jenny looked up to see Nate's dark blue eyes piercing her. She felt her throat swell up. "You have a girlfriend Nate. So don't l-look at me like, that."

"Like what?" Nate dared to lean closer to Jenny. "Like you're not a very attractive girl?"

"Yes."

A shoeless girl with long chestnut hair rushed down the corridor outside. Having listened to every word they had said.


	3. Chapter 3 Sister Sparks

Robyn Sparks was the good one. Simple as that. The one her parents could rely on. Compared to her sister Georgina, she was a saint. Her parents were so happy when they found out she got into Columbia. At boarding School, she'd been tormented by the prefects and other girls for being a goodie-two-shoes. They weren't as bad as Georgina. From a young age Georgina's parents knew she was trouble. To protect their darling angel, they had sent Robyn away. Robyn had only seen her parents a handful of times. Georgina had dismissed her as a waste of space. When Georgina was sent to her boarding school. Robyn's life was a living hell. Georgina got kicked out obviously for abuse and alcohol and drugs. She went back to Manhattan. Something had happened. But she apparently had gone to some boarding school in Switzerland. Then some other stuff Robyn didn't know about because her parents wanted Robyn to stay away and ignore Georgina. But Georgina was apparently doing fine in NYU wasn't it? Hang on, she got kicked out.

Anyway, Robyn was nothing like Georgina Sparks-apparently.

All they saw was a sweet smart sensible girl with a heart shaped face with chestnut hair falling across her face. But they didn't know, she too had inherited the Sparks family love of evilness. Robyn had the perfect cover though. As a straight A student no one had anything on her. She was the odd Sparks family. The one they treasured because _she_ hadn't been born a bitch. They really were idiots. They thought keeping her away from Georgina would prevent her from being influenced. But being around Georgina kept the insanity away because she had been too afraid of Georgina to embrace it. But _now_ she had the perfect opportunity.

Robyn shuffled into her dorm. Her roommate was some braniac who Robyn could tell from just looking at her was someone who lived in the library. Her new Jimmy Choo heels had been nicked by some girl. Robyn flattered out her pale plain green dress and sat down at her laptop.

As she waited for Google to load she remembered how Georgina had talked highly about her 'friends'. Just because Robyn had none. She remembered her saying she was friends with a girl called Serena van der Woodsen. Hadn't she complained about a Blair Waldorf and her perfect boyfriend Nate Archibald?

Robyn quickly typed into Google and selected one of the listings and patiently waited. There on the front page was a picture of Nate Archibald, looking as dashing as ever. Robyn read as many messages as she could, old and new, till she knew all she could about the Upper East Side. Robyn slowly scanned the page till she found the contact page. Grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper, Robyn jotted down the e-mail address. "Be in touch soon Gossip Girl."

Nate couldn't help but think about a certain blond beautiful girl. That definitely wasn't Serena.

Nate looked across at Lizzie, his girlfriend. She had literally jumped onto him when he first stepped onto campus. Fortunately he was distracted by a certain Buckley. That had got pulled out of Columbia by her family. Who was now at Georgetown.

Lizzie was pretty. Thankfully she was only a few inches smaller than Nate. If she was taller than him it would have hurt his male ego like hell. Her hair was currently tied back in a ponytail. She wore a grey tank top and low cut jeans with light brown boots.

"Nate," Lizzie asked saying his name longer than it was suppose to be said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he flicked through a book.

"How come you know that blond newbie?"

Nate stiffened. She was talking about Jenny. Sweet Jenny. "I told you Brooklyn and her brother." Nate didn't feel comfortable about not telling Lizzie the truth. She was his girlfriend. Even though she was a bit Blair like. Blair sure wouldn't like being compared to a girl like Lizzie. She would find it a complete insult. "She also went to my school. I looked out for her some times." Man, he wished he had noticed how she good-looking she was. But no, he had to be hooked on Blair who obviously had a thing for Chuck. Chuck.

Crap. He had to plan what he was going to do next week. Knowing Lizzie she would want to make some plan at that exact time to prevent Nate from hanging with Chuck.

"I guess," whispered Lizzie as she started to kiss Nate's neck and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Lizzie. Lizzie." Nate complained. He wasn't in the mood for that. He was too busy thinking about Jenny.

"Fine," huffed Lizzie sticking her bottom lip out in a childish way. "I guess we can wait. What are we doing next weekend?" Knew it, thought Nate.

"Chuck's coming, we're going to have some guy time since he's all the way in Man-I mean back in you know. SO what do you think you and the girls will do?" Nate mumbled distractedly.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow but ignored Nate's slight mumbles. "I guess see a movie." She then rolled round to face Nate. "Why do you have to go see some guy called Chuck? I mean come on, that is a weird name."

"He's been my best friend since we were little. If you don't like him, that's you problem. Not mine," Nate grabbed his books and stalked out of the room.

What was wrong with me? Nate thought as he rushed down the corridor. Did he really get that pissed off when people judged Chuck. Hell, he'd been with Chuck all the way. Even though he was a sort of pervert. He'd changed, hoped Nate.

Or was it the strain that his lies were catching up with him. Or was it because Jenny had now invaded his personal space. Wasn't there a law against invading someone space. Nate groaned. She was effecting him without even being there. It hadn't been that bad before. Sure his heart had sped up when Jenny was nearby. But they hadn't been that close since high school, and the Snowflake Ball incident. SO his heart had reacted that way as much.

Vanessa was great to be with. But Nate couldn't kid himself, she was a distraction from Jenny because he knew he couldn't be with her. As soon as he rushed after Vanessa and left Jenny.. He knew he had made the biggest mistake ever. But that was in the past.

Nate's phone then beeped. He reached down at got his blackberry from his pocket. It was a message from Gossip Girl.

_**Nate Archibald**__ and __**Chuck Bass **__are planning their weekend of bliss. The old duo will be reunited. __**C**__ will be checking out the local talent and __**N**__ will be recovering from the blow of seeing __**J**__ back in his life. Will Humphrey bag her man again?_

_You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

"She sending them to me now," snapped Nate. He'd been so happy to have been ignored by Gossip Girl. But now it seemed that he really was back.

Nate shoved his phone back in his pocket and rushed away. Gossip Girl had hounded his high school life. Watching his every move his every thought. She was now determined not to ignore him anymore. Why mess with a classic when you just have to add some spice.

Robyn Sparks stood in her dorm doorway watching Nate Archibald rush off. When Chuck Bass arrived on campus, the fun would begin. But first she'd have to pour as much chili sauce on Jenny and Nate till they were both smoking hot for each other. Which wouldn't be too hard. You just had to watch them with each other. Behind closed doors, who knew what they were up to and Robyn was determined to be shown as the bitch she really was.


	4. Chapter 4 A New Friend?

"Serena!" groaned Blair Waldorf as she began to exit Tiffany's with her best friend Serena van de Woodson.

"I know B. But what are you going to do. I don't want to meddle in any problems you and Chuck have-again," smirked Serena as she pushed back a wisp of blond hair. A few months ago Serena had presumed Chuck had been having an affair. When it was just his new assistant.

"On Gossip Girl, he's apparently going away with Nate. To celebrate his freedom!" an astounded Blair gasped. "I gave him everything."

"Nice," laughed Serena as she tugged at her shopping bags.

"By the way, have you seen Nate lately? I would like to have a serious word with him about this."

"No I haven't. What happened to him?"

"Does it look like I know?" a despaired Blair cried.

"Don't worry B," grinned Serena as she wrapped her arm around her best friend. "We'll have our own weekend to celebrate your freedom."

Blair paused and looked deep in thought. "Didn't Jenny go to Columbia?"

"Whatever your planning Blair, don't include me." Blair looked up at her friend and smiled. "Fine! What do you want me to do?'

"Let's plan a visit."

Dan Humphrey was sitting with his best friend Vanessa Abrams, they'd be complaining about the amount of work they had to do. A while ago there had been a thing between the two of them which had caused a lot of problems between the two of them. But thanks to a little unknown help, they'd become friends again. It wasn't the same but, they still managed to hang out like normal friends do.

"I don't get any of this," groaned Dan as he banged his head on the table a little to hard forcing himself to rub his forehead.

"Well, this is the life of a college student," joked Vanessa as she took a sip from her coffee.

Dan's phone began to ring. "Hang on a second." He looked at who it was. Serena. "Hey, what do you want?"

"Do you always speak to your sister in that tone?"

"Well that depends, is she's done something wrong, bad or stupid."

"Well anyway, I was planning on going to see how Jenny's settled in. Plan on escorting me and Blair?"

"If Blair Waldorf there, I'm not."

"Come on Dan. Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Sure why not? I guess Vanessa might want to come."

"Great! We could have a little party."

"What?"

"Joking, Dan. Call you with the details."

Vanessa looked closely at her best friend. His hair was curly and beginning to cover his entire forehead. She peered at his brown eyes with concern over the top of her coffee. Vanessa cared about Dan, but she often wondered if he still felt anything for her. A couple of years ago, there had been a bit of complication between their relationship for a while. They were either with one another or not. Then there was the odd slipping into bed with one another (drunk of course). But Vanessa often caught Dan looking at her strangely, this worried her a little.

"Who was it?"

"Serena. She wants to see how Jenny's settling into the college life style."

"Right, if you say so." Vanessa shrugged and continued to drink her coffee.

Jenny blinked open her eyes. She had hoped that she could have a lie in-finally. She'd woken up way too early for a girl like herself to. Jenny was seriously thinking about getting her own flat as she watched Agnes stumble through the door with something Jenny hoped wasn't sick in her hair.

"S'up J. You look like you could do with something to drink," Agnes slurred. She bent down, her dark hair falling across her face and stood up, with some trouble, holding a bottle of vodka. "Here have some J. It can really wake you up."

Jenny raised her eyebrows. This is what she had been lowered to. Was everything bad she'd done worth this? Sharing a room with a girl who not only had destroyed Jenny's dreams, but also smelled of god knows what.

"I'm fine thanks," Jenny replied, trying to smile. "What time is it any way?"

"Dunno," shrugged Agnes as she fell onto her bed.

Jenny glanced to look at the clock on the bedside table beside her and groaned. "Agnes! It's only half five in the morning. What are you doing getting in at this time?"

But Agnes didn't bother replying but she was already asleep. Lucky her, grumbled Jenny as she tried to get back to sleep. But whatever smell was on Agnes, kept provoking her. Forcing herself to sit up and miss her lie in. Jenny sat up and grabbed some shorts and a a tank top and headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she immerged looking as if she'd had all the sleep in the world. Which was not what she was feeling inside. Jenny let out a long breath of air and headed outside when she bumped into a girl she recognized.

"Hi, my name's Robyn. You live in the same building as me, don't you?" the girl asked. She wasn't as tall as Jenny, but she was quite attractive in an unnoticeable way. She had the looks of someone who had lived in luxury but didn't care. Jenny quickly scolded herself. She was reading way too much into this.

"Sorry, I don't think I've seen you around. I've been a little distracted so I haven't really noticed. I'm Jenny."

"I understand why you would be so distracted."

"You do?"

"Of course. If I had someone hot talking to me, I would be thinking about him constantly."

"What?'

"That guy you were talking to on your first day. Brown hair. Blue eyes."

Jenny stared at this girl who seemed to be a human version of gossip girl. Now that would be creepy.

"I'm sure it was you. Must be my mistake."

"Yeah," Jenny replied with a hint of uncertantity.

"S I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

With that Robyn walked off, hiding her grin. She was going to slowly gain a friendship with Jenny Humphrey and possibly Nate Archibald. She would then gain her ticket into the elite Upper East Side and then leave it, looking like a train wreck. Starting with Jenny and Nate. The ultimate disaster.


End file.
